Yellow Moon
by SkeletonTree
Summary: KakaxOC oneshot. Emiari loves the night, especially climbing through someones window.. Rated M for lemons


**I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a KakaxOC oneshot, based on a roleplay I am currently involved in.**

**My character is Heishi Emiari, a kunoichi from Moon, currently living in Konoha, Kakashi is her escort and temporary sensei.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Wisps of white cloud danced against the pale face of the full moon that night. The faint sound of crickets was heard in the shrubs as my sandaled feet rustled them. Brushing past, through the shadowed parts of the gardens, I glanced around, the moonlight shining my way across the dark earth. The ground floor windows were closer now. A faint flicker of the lamp broke through the gaps in the curtains in one of the windows to the far left.

Before dashing out into the open, I took another glance around, I had to be careful, he always warned me, every night when I climbed in and out of his window. If someone saw them, it would be too much trouble to handle. Softly pressing my feet down against the tarmac, I awkwardly crouched below eyelevel of the windows creeping hurriedly as ever. I cursed myself for coming back night after night. But that lazy smile and the uncaring attitude kept me wanting. He knew this and continued to dangle me on a string, probably for his own amusement more than anything. And I let him do it.

My pale knuckles tapped the glass of the window 4 times, the signal we used every time. After a moment, the window slid up and opened a small way for me to clamber in. Once inside, the window would be shut again, quicker than lightening. It was such an enclosed block of apartments, anyone could see.

The pathetically sized room was dark, as usual. The clanking of china was heard, he was obviously pouring his usual glass of saké for the evening. He liked to do it, after a hard day, never having more than one though. He was too disciplined for that. But, then again, he wasn't that disciplined to keep inviting me back to his bed every night. I turned around, after pulling the curtains securely shut, jumping slightly as the looming, slender figure of the man I lusted after stood, holding out the small cup of clear liquid. I took it, as I always did, giving in yet again to his silent invitation.

The saké ran smooth and hot down my throat, after a moment I set the glass down on the window sill. Before I had even turned back around I felt his warm hands at my hips, tugging me closer to him. My hands out in front of me pressed against his firm chest, inwardly smiling, I couldn't get enough of him, and he knew it, that bastard… 

My ears tinkled as he spoke my name, _Emiari_, I hate being completely helpless when it came to him. He had obviously been reading the latest Icha Icha that day. Usually, he would have waited until I had at least finished my drink. My hands gripped his shirt, his green jacket already discarded. My eyes finally met his and he smiled faintly, the corners of his mouth twitching. I felt privileged when he smiled at me like that, he only ever smiled when he was annoying someone. His slender and now un-gloved hand cupped the right side of my face and I watched him lower his face down against mine, my eyes closed as our lips met. That first kiss of the night, the one that I looked forward to everyday. It tasted sweet and I wanted more, I could tell that he did as well, his other hand pressing firmly against the small of my back, drawing me tightly against him. Someone was getting excited.

My arms reached up, hanging so casually over his lean shoulders, my chest against his tightly. I felt his head tilt, my mouth automatically opening to his kiss, our wet tongues meeting, toying and fighting for dominance over the other. His hands left me for a moment and I felt a cold shiver run down my back. I was so safe in his arms. He took me by surprise then, feeling his finger grip the backs of my thighs and lift me up against him. My legs encircled his middle, helping him support my weight. Our lips still locked passionately, parting every so often for a heavy pant of breath. I was vaguely aware that he was moving until without warning I was tipped back and laid against his bed, my lover's form moving over my, clumsy hands attacking my shirt until loose and open, I sat up slightly and with urgency, removed the useless item, allowing his lips to roam against my neck and shoulders, his hands working against my underwear. I let out a soft sigh, gathering the material of his shirt and raised it up, revealing the tight muscles of his abdomen and then torso as I brought it higher. He lifted his arms, and I reached up, tugging it quickly free of his perfectly formed body, scars and all, I wanted it, I wanted _him_.

The rough kisses continued, the fluttering in the pit of my stomach sending ways of anticipation through my lower self, my hips bucking slightly against his and I caught him smirking, oh, how he loved to tease. I, of course was impatient, my fingertips at his waistline, tucking around them and pulling back, signalling that I wanted them removed. When he was quite ready, my man stood up, skilfully managing to grip my own bottoms and tugging them off my legs, along with the rest of my underwear. I let out a soft, girlish giggle as I lay out in front of him. His eyes glinted in the dark, a satisfied look. He could torment and tease me all that he wanted; I knew that he couldn't get enough.

After watching with slight amusement his desperate struggle to remove his lower clothing my eyes followed his bare skin back to his face as he approached down against me once more. My legs parted naturally to him and he slid himself between them, his lips on mine. I entangled my fingers in his gorgeous, untamed hair as a shiver ran down my spin. I felt his gentle fingertips brush my thigh and I swallowed. He was teasing again. His hand brushed my sex and I felt myself contract, teeth biting down against his lower lip. He groaned and I inwardly smirked, knowing that only I could do this to him. His thumb pressed and flicked gently against my clit and my hips bucked against his touch, silently begging for more.

As my hips bucked again, I felt the swollen head of his hard cock graze my inner thigh. I let out a gently sigh against his lips before I could feel him shift over me. There was a pause as our eyes locked, I took a sharp intake of breath, feeling myself burn beneath him, his hips moved forward slowly, my hand smoothed around the width of his throbbing penis, guiding it into me. A soft, long sigh left my mouth; I saw his eyes close as he pushed into my hot sex. I smiled faintly at his contorted expression, knowing that he loved it as much as I did.

His hips ground against my own, helping in the movement, my hips bucking against his in rhythm. His warm breath tickled my neck as he buried his head down into it's crook. His pace quickened as his encouraging groans grew louder, I couldn't complain either, I felt him within me, with every hard, firm thrust pushing that burning, aching feeling even closer. He felt it too, his body pounding against mine.

It came, as it always did, a loud groan escaped my lips, his mouth covering mine to hide my climax, anyone could walk past and hear. My hands clung helplessly to his sweat coated back, letting him feel the intensity gush through me, at the point, I think he already did for a muffled groan pushed from his lips against mine as he slammed himself firmly into me, my body jerking. After a moment, his tense mussels loosened and he relaxed, burying his head in the crook of my neck, panting. I stared up into the lightless ceiling, my chest heaving and then I felt him stir from me and he rolled off lazily, his arm catching around me and pulling my sweaty, exhausted form against him. I smiled into his chest as his lips pressed to my forehead and his arms claimed me as his own. These were those times, those precious moments that I treasured everyday. Almost making me forget that we were sneaking around and that we were a normal happy couple.

An hour or so later and I was still laid in his bed, the sheets covering my bare body as I watched the shadows on the ceiling. He was laid across from me, on his front, head buried into the pillow. I smiled faintly as his sweet, sleeping form and I was happy. Happy in knowing that I had seen him at his most venerable stage, asleep and bare. Fingertips traced his cheek as his heavy arm draped over my waist.

I laid there for long time in wake, knowing that I would have to move soon. My chest heaved into a soft sigh, with a glance to my left at her man, who had not moved since his eyes had shut for sleep, my bare legs came out from under the warm covering, gingerly moving to sit up. His arm fell from me, limp on the bed, the empty space, _my_ space. When I had found my clothing, scattered around the room, I got dressed, mournfully, wanting to stay.

Bringing myself to leave the comfort of his small, shabby apartment, I leant down over the bed, my lips brushing his perfect, unmasked cheek. I lifted the window and clambered back out cautiously, taking one last glance at him, before disappearing home, to my own cold and empty bed. The only thing to warm me was the thought of tomorrow night when the Copy Ninja would be only mine again.


End file.
